wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dorothy's Dance Party
"Dorothy's Dance Party" is a Wiggles song about Dorothy inviting everyone to dance and party with her. Listen Lyrics Big Red Car (album) CHORUS It's a dance party, it's Dorothy's dance party Everyone's invited so come on to Dorothy's dance party We're gonna shake, we're gonna shout We're jumping in and out and turning around Everyone's invited to this dinosaur party Henry the Octopus is doing his tentacle dance Wags the Dog]] and Captain Feathersword are gonna be there CHORUS Dorothy the Dinosaur is singing "Romp Bomp a Chomp" at the door Henry, Wags and Captain Feathersword They're gonna be there CHORUS Taking Off! (It's my dance party and you're all invited!) It's a dance party, it's Dorothy's dance party Everyone's invited so come on to Dorothy's dance party We're gonna shake, we're gonna shout We're jumping in and out and turning around Everyone's invited to this dinosaur party (This is so much fun.) Henry the Octopus (Hi everybody!) Is doing his tentacle dance Wags the Dog and Captain Feathersword are gonna be there (Ahoy there, me hearties, whoa-ho!) At the dance party, it's Dorothy's dance party Everyone's invited so come on to Dorothy's dance party (I love dancing.) We're gonna shake, we're gonna shout We're jumping in and out and turning around Everyone's invited to this Dinosaur party Dorothy the Dinosaur is singing "Romp Bomp a Chomp" at the door Henry, Wags and Captain Feathersword They're gonna be there At the dance party, it's Dorothy's dance party Everyone's invited so come on to Dorothy's dance party (I love dance parties.) It's a dance party, it's Dorothy's dance party 1995 Prologue Transcript Greg: "Hi Henry. Hi Dorothy." Henry: "Hi Greg. Hi everybody. I'm on my way to Dorothy's Dance Party. See, I have my invitation." Dorothy: "Greg, you're invited to my dance party too." Greg: "Great!" Dorothy: "Well everyone's invited to my dinosaur dance party." Murray: "I'm going to the dance party." Anthony: "Well I'm going to the dance party too." Jeff: "We're all going to the dance party." Greg: "Even Wags is going to the dance party. Well, we'll see you at the dance party everybody." Song Credits Trivia *In the original version, Anthony's brother John plays the guitar and provides the drum sequencing. Although Anthony is shown playing an actual drumkit in the 1995 and 2006 music videos *Emma Buter voices Dorothy in the 1995 version. *For the concert version, the verses that involve with The Wiggly Friends switch. *An instrumental version of this song is played in the photo gallery of Here Comes the Big Red Car DVD. *Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Dominic Lindsay, and Greg Truman's names appear in the song credits on Pop Go The Wiggles! but only John Field wrote this song all by himself. *The Sam Moran version of the song is played on the game Dance to the Wiggly Radio. *This is the first time where Jeff plays the keytar. Appearances zh-tw:Dorothy的歡樂party Category:Songs Category:Wiggles songs Category:Big Red Car songs Category:Here Comes the Big Red Car songs Category:Taking Off! songs Category:1995 Category:1995 songs Category:2006 songs Category:2006 Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:Wags the Dog songs Category:Songs Focused On Dorothy Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:Action Songs Category:1997 Category:1997 songs Category:2005 Category:2005 songs Category:Series 1 Category:Series 5 Category:New Wiggles Category:Music Category:2003 Category:2003 songs Category:Taking Off Concert songs Category:Early New Wiggles Songs Category:John Field Songs Category:End Credit Songs Category:Dance Party Songs Category:Songs that have song credit mistakes Category:Songs about Dorothy the Dinosaur Category:2007 Category:2007 songs Category:YouTube Songs Category:1998 Category:1998 songs Category:Songs by the Original Wiggles Category:Big Red Car (album) songs Category:Wiggly Giggly Adventures (Rental Video) Songs Category:Wiggle Mania (Rental Video) Songs Category:Everybody Clap! Everybody Sing! Songs Category:2011 Category:2011 songs Category:Series 7 Category:Series 10 Category:2017 Category:2017 songs Category:2018 Category:2018 songs Category:We're All Friends (book) Songs Category:Dance to the Wiggly Radio Songs Category:Sailing Around the World Live! songs Category:LIVE Hot Potatoes! (2005 tour) songs Category:The Wiggles' DANCE! Tour songs Category:Racing To The Rainbow Show songs Category:Re-make songs Category:Party Category:2020 Category:2020 songs